freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theories
Hey guys! I posted this on 2 other five nights at Freddys wiki pages but I just wanted to know what you think of it. Please reply! My FNAF Timeline Fredbears Family Diner: Freddy Fazbear was created Fazbears Family Diner was opened Phone Guy was hired A murder happened outside of the restaurant caused by Purple guy who then drove away. This affected the business a little.(this explains the GIVE THE CHILDREN CAKE minigame) Because of the restaurants success the company created 3 more mascots Chica, Bonnie and Foxy Purple Guy was hired 1 more mascot Was created The Puppet. This mascot came with a box and was meant to give children prizes. Purple guy saw this as an opportunity to hide the child he murdered's body inside the box. The puppet then became possessed by the child During the night shift Purple Guy steals the Golden Freddy Mascot and goes back to The Puppets box Purple Guy takes the endoskeleton out of the costume and puts the Golden Freddy costume on. (Thus explaining why Golden Freddy doesn't Have an endoskeleton, it explains why Phone Guy says "a yellow suit appears to be tampered with" It explains why an endoskeleton comes from the box sometimes when The Puppet leaves, and why The Puppet isn't fooled by the Freddy Mask) The 5 Missing Children Incident: For awile everything is calm at the diner but during a party, 5 children at the Pirates Cove (There was probably one at the diner) were led into a back room by Purple guy wearing the Golden Freddy suit.(explaining the GET READY GO GO GO Minigame) Purple Guy stuffs the children into a Freddy Suit a Bonnie suit a Foxy suit and a Chica Suit (possibly the last child in the Golden Freddy one but that one was used for the murderers) The children are confirmed lost and the diner is closed. The old animatronics (not including Golden Freddy) are packed up for the closing. That night The Puppet leaves its box and grants the animatronics to the children's souls (this explains the GIVE GIFTS GIVE LIFE minigame) Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria (FNAF 2): 1987 Before Jeremy Fitzgerald started working the night shift: Phone Guy and Purple Guy were re-hired to a brand new pizzeria with a line of new toy animatronics. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Toy Foxy (Mangle) the new restaurant also had an animatronic designed to give out balloons (Balloon Boy) The old animatronics were kept and stored in the Parts And Service room for extra pieces. Purple Guy took the night shift for the 1st week During his shift The Puppet gave life to the line of Toy animatronics The Puppet had warned the animatronics of what it had seen and if they see Purple Guy, to attack him and get revenge by stuffing him into a Freddy suit (the basic description of Purple Guy is an adult in a suit with a badge) During the week the animatronics began to get aggressive and Purple Guy Demanded to be moved to Day Shift Jeremy Fitzgerald: Jeremy Fitzgerald saw the Help Wanted sign in the newspaper and went to get a job there. He started working the night shift while the animatronics began acting strange towards the staff An investigation started where police were around the restaurant Jeremy Fitzgerald finished his week On a Saturday the investigation revealed that the Golden Freddy suit was tampered with and was used in the murderers and the clues were pointed to Purple Guy who was brought to prison. Sunday night Jeremy Fitzgerald went back to work where he found out that the building was under evacuation because of the reveal of the murderers and that there was one last party was scheduled before its closure and Jeremy had to wear his uniform and stay close to the animatronics. The Bite of '87 On a Sunday at Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria a birthday was scheduled where a little child at Kids Cove was having a party. The child wanted to play with Mangle but Jeremy wearing his uniform, reached the child's arm to guide them away from Mangle, who thought Jeremy was trying to murder the child as Purple Guy would when he was working the day shift bit his frontal lobe. ( Jeremy Fitzgerald was also wearing his uniform as Purple Guy was so Mangle figured that Jeremy Fitzgerald was Purple Guy) Because of The Bite of '87 the restaurant was shut down and the line of Toy animatronics including Balloon Boy and The Puppet were scrapped and the old animatronics were kept in hopes of re-opening the restaurant even with a smaller budget. Fritz Smith is hired for Night 7 but is fired the next day for Tampering with the equipment and for "odor".